Through Time
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Destinados a manterem-se juntos através dos tempos, Draco e Ginny lutam para sobreviverem numa época estranha e voltarem a Hogwarts o mais depressa possível.
1. No Seguimento do Baile

**Nota introdutória: **Mais uma fic que eu jurava que já tinha publicado no FanFiction. Parece que me enganei de novo. A fic, que é bastante antiga, está totalmente escrita e conta com 13 capítulos (não muito extensos) que serão publicados ao ritmo de 1 por semana. Espero que gostem! COMENTEM!

* * *

**Through Time**

**Capítulo 1**

_No Seguimento do Baile_

Respirou fundo olhando o objecto em suas mãos. Aquele simples objecto atraia-a duma forma inacreditável. Só de o olhar a sua mente tocava em assuntos que ela nunca tinha considerado antes mas que agora pareciam mais certos do que nunca.

**Ö – T.T - Ö**

"-Vamos Gin, ainda temos de nos arranjar."

"-Ok."

Contra vontade subiu as escadas do dormitório seguindo a sua companheira, Ellena.

Era véspera de Natal e naquela noite decorreria um baile para os alunos que permaneceriam no castelo.

Entrou no quarto totalmente desarrumado, parecia que um furacão tinha passado por aquelas bandas. Não estava muito animada para aquele baile, na realidade, nos últimos dias não estava muito animada para nada. Caminhou até ao malão e retirou o seu vestido, não era nada de especial mas ela adorava-o. Era justo até à cintura onde alargava um pouco alcançando os seus pés. As mangas, compridas e largas, cobriam os seus braços e o decote redondo, não muito exagerado, completava o conjunto. Negro, de um material que facilmente se confundia com seda, debruado com belos bordados na zona da cintura, decote, na barra das mangas e no fundo do vestido.

Vestiu-se calmamente, não tinha pressa. Prendeu o cabelo no pequeno coque, com algumas madeixas a caírem-lhe para a face. Colocou uma maquilhagem ténue e um perfume suave, de seguida calçou umas sandálias de salto alto e preparou-se para sair.

"-Já vais Gin?"

"-Sim… Encontramo-nos no salão."

Desceu as escadas encontrando um monte de rapazes ansiosos.

"-Ginny, tu estás linda" – Disse Dean Thomas, o seu par, assim que ela se conseguiu aproximar dele.

Os rapazes tinham-na rodeado para saber se as suas acompanhantes demoravam e Ginny respondeu o mesmo a todos.

"-Provavelmente."

Mas agora estava de frente para o seu par, Dean Thomas, um Griffyndor do 7º ano.

"-Obrigada."

"-Descemos?" – Perguntou oferecendo-lhe o braço.

"-Claro" – Respondeu sorrindo suavemente.

Saíram pelo retrato da Dama Gorda e caminharam calmamente até ao salão Principal, onde decorreria o baile. Eram poucos os alunos que ocupavam o salão naquele momento e por isso não tiveram dificuldade de arranjar uma boa mesa. Aos poucos o salão começou a encher, alunos animados sentados nas mesas em volta da pista de dança. Muitos alunos tinham ficado em Hogwarts naquele Natal, para poder aproveitar o baile.

Suspirou ao sentir a mão do rapaz por cima da sua. Dean tentava algo com ela havia várias semanas mas Ginny não era capaz de gostar dele mais do que um amigo.

Minutos depois Ron e Harry juntaram-se a eles, acompanhados, respectivamente, por Luna e Hermione. As pessoas no salão, e mesmo aqueles ao seu lado, falavam animadamente mas a ruiva não fazia questão de ouvir ou participar nessas conversas, ela apenas olhava distraída um ponto qualquer do outro lado do salão.

"-Gin… Ginny" – Chamou colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da ruiva.

"-Sim?"

"-Vamos dançar…."

Ela assentiu e ergueu-se do lugar caminhando até à pista de dança com o rapaz. Dançavam uma música calma, abraçados, mas Ginny não prestava a mínima atenção. Não era de sua vontade estar ali, com ele, por ela nem sequer tinha saído do dormitório mas as suas colegas tinham conseguido convence-la, depois de muito esforço.

"-Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"-Não, porquê a pergunta?"

"-Não sei Gin… Nestes últimos dias tens estado tão distante…"

"-Não foi nada…."

"-Tens a certeza? Se aconteceu algo podes contar-me."

"-Tudo bem Dean…"

Ao fim de algumas músicas voltaram à mesa. Ginevra tentou ao máximo concentrar-se nos assuntos em que falavam, para não parecer tão distante, mas a realidade é que não conseguia e nem queria faze-lo.

"-Dean, importas-te que te roube o teu par por uns minutos?"

"-Não, se ela não se importar."

"-Gin, vamos dançar?"

Ela olhou para o moreno, curiosa.

"-Tudo bem" – Levantou-se e seguiu o rapaz até à pista de dança.

"-Posso saber o porquê do convite?"

"-E são precisos motivos extraordinários para convidar a irmã do meu melhor amigo para dançar?"

"-Não… Mas a Lavander ficou sozinha…."

"-Ela não se vai importar que dance contigo… Mas na verdade o meu convite tinha mesmo uma razão…."

"-Que era…?"

"-Saber o que se passa contigo. Gin tu tens estado tão diferente, tão estranha…."

"-Não se passa nada…"

"-Tens a certeza? Nestes últimos dias não tens parecido muito bem…"

"-Obrigado pela preocupação mas não se passou nada…"

Começava a ficar farta de todas aquelas perguntas, nunca se tinham preocupado, não valia a pena começar naquela altura.

Voltou para a mesa com Harry. Tocava uma música calma quando se fez ouvir um grito no meio da pista de dança. Várias pessoas acorreram ao local mas Ginny continuou sentada na mesa, achando o acontecimento muito pouco interessante, ao contrário das outras pessoas do salão. Ouviu-se outro grito, este vindo duma outra pessoas, duma outra rapariga. O burburinho começou a espalhar-se, parecia que as duas raparigas discutiam por um motivo qualquer.

"-É a Parkinson…."

"-E a Padma."

"-Não é a irmã… a Parvati…"

Os gritos das duas raparigas misturavam-se agora com os risos dos restantes alunos. Ginny levantou-se, não com o intuito de ver o que se passava mas sim para sair do salão. Aquele baile já tinha dado tudo o que tinha a dar e ela decidiu sair sem ser notada, estava farta de perguntas às quais não queria responder.

No caminho viu de relance o que se passava no centro do salão, duas raparigas completamente desgrenhadas, aos berros e vestidas de um rosa-choque capaz de encandear qualquer um. Ginny reparou que os vestidos das duas eram iguais, concluiu que esse era, provavelmente o motivo da briga.

Caminhou até à sala comum dos Griffyndor, naquela altura completamente vazia. Sentou-se numa das poltronas em frente da lareira. Era cedo, não tinha vontade de se deitar e o baile só terminaria dali a três horas, o que lhe rendia muito tempo sozinha. Respirou fundo e relaxou como já não fazia há muito. Aqueles eram tempos difíceis, a guerra estava eminente e a qualquer momento aquele castelo podia deixar de ser tão seguro como sempre fora. Era uma época que as pessoas viviam em medo, com receio de perder alguém querido e esse era o motivo da permanência de tantos alunos em Hogwarts, os pais receavam cada vez mais pela segurança dos filhos.

Os minutos foram passando e Ginevra começava a ficar farta do silêncio daquela sala. Levantou-se e, decidida a dar uma volta pelo castelo, saiu da sala comum. Caminhou pelos corredores silenciosos amaldiçoando profundamente as sandálias que calçava e que lhe provocavam uma dor intensa nos pés. Arrependida de não ter trocado de sapatos e sem vontade de voltar à sala comum entrou na porta que se encontrava mais perto.

A sala estava escura, iluminada pelo fraco luar que entrava pelas amplas janelas de vidro. Andou dentro da sala tentando encontrar algo onde se sentar.

O seu olhar foi atraído por um objecto que brilhava ao luar. Colocado sobre um pequeno pedestal reluzia ao luar um magnífico punhal.

Ficou apenas a observar, durante longos minutos, a fabulosa obra de arte. Tinha um aspecto delicado mas ao mesmo tempo poderoso. Muito brilhante, de um material prateado, muito provavelmente prata. O cabo era a cabeça de uma serpente e a lâmina o restante corpo. O punhal, ao contrário de tantos outros que já tinha visto, não tinha uma lâmina recta e sim sinuosa como se de uma real serpente se tratasse. Os olhos da serpente, duas esmeraldas incrustadas, pareciam seguir os seus movimentos, reflectindo o luar numa tonalidade esverdeada.

Esticou a mão com cuidado, tocando levemente no cabo do punhal. Ao ver que nada acontecia pegou-lhe e colocou-o ao nível dos seus olhos. A lâmina do punhal não era lisa como imaginara, pequenas sombras simulavam as escamas da serpente sem ao menos diminuir o brilho que emitia.

Passou o dedo indicador suavemente sobre o gume do punhal e suprimiu um gemido ao sentir a dor provocada pelo corte. Surpreendeu-se com o quão aguçado era o punhal, pois tinha sido capaz de feri-la mesmo com a pouca pressão sobre a lâmina. Respirou fundo olhando o objecto em suas mãos. Aquele simples objecto atraia-a duma forma inacreditável. Só de o olhar a sua mente tocava em assuntos que ela nunca tinha considerado antes mas que agora pareciam mais certos do que nunca.

Se o punhal era capaz de fazer aquilo ao seu dedo com um simples toque o que faria se aplicado com uma pressão maior? Ela poderia faze-lo, não iam sentir a sua falta, nunca ninguém se preocupava mesmo. Era simples, simples de mais.

Ergueu o punhal ao nível do seu peito. Cravado no coração seria praticamente indolor, passados alguns segundos tudo estaria terminado. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, não tinha coragem suficiente para encarar a morte de frente. Contar mentalmente parecia a melhor opção.

"_Um…"_

Ouviu a porta a ranger.

"_Agora já é tarde para desistir. Dois…"_

"-Hei!" – Ouviu alguém dizer, um rapaz, mas ainda assim não abriu os olhos.

"_Três…"_

Sentiu o seu braço direito a ser puxado violentamente e voltou-se para encarar a pessoa que a tinha interrompido.

"-Larga-me!" – Exclamou afastando-se do rapaz violentamente.

Era difícil vê-lo no escuro mas pode perceber os cabelos longos, invulgares nos rapazes daquela escola.

"-Weasley" – Murmurou ele ao vê-la banhada pelo luar.

Ela notou a voz arrastada dele mas ainda assim não soube identifica-lo, o seu coração ainda batia depressa de mais para que pudesse faze-lo. Estava confusa com toda a situação, ela estava prestes a acabar com a própria vida e entretanto tinha sido salva por um qualquer rapaz que se via incapaz de reconhecer. Sentia a adrenalina a correr-lhe nas veias, o sangue a pulsar-lhe nas têmporas e a boca a ficar subitamente seca.

"-Que… quem és tu?" – Gaguejou com a respiração ofegante.

"-Muito assustada para quem se queria matar ainda há pouco" – Comentou sarcástico.

"-Quem és tu? E o que é que isso te importa?"

"-Importa? Não, não poderia ligar menos para a situação."

"-Mas ainda assim impediste-me." – Rebateu.

"-Não o nego, mas começo a arrepender-me."

"-Aí sim? E porquê, se é que posso perguntar."

"-Porque sempre era uma Weasley a menos."

Aquela frase foi como um estalido na sua cabeça.

"-Voz irritante, sarcasmo, piadinhas sobre Weasleys… "– Começou a enumerar – "…cabelo comprido. Claro! Como é que eu não pensei nisso antes?"

"-Tu não pensas!"

"-Tu és o Malfoy."

"-O inesquecível."

"-O otário, melhor dizendo."

"-Eu acabo de te impedir de fazer uma loucura e tu chamas-me otário? Weasley onde está essa educação?"

"-Ninguém te pediu para fazer nada e como tu mesmo disseste era uma Weasley a menos no mundo, não é como se te preocupasses."

"-E não preocupo, só não quero ser acusado de matar uma Weasley."

"-Então se não te importas de sair." – Disse friamente.

"-Tu não queres fazer isso." – Disse calmamente.

"-Eu acho que por acaso até quero." – Disse erguendo o punhal de novo ao nível do peito.

"-Tu não vais fazer isso" – Ele não estava muito certo do que acabara de dizer.

A seu ver aquela rapariga parecia completamente maluca.

"-E és tu que me vais impedir?"

Draco viu a ruiva a fechar os olhos e não pensou duas vezes em segurar no pulso dela novamente.

O que aconteceu a seguiu nenhum deles soube dizer, tudo o que conseguiram perceber foi uma enorme escuridão.

**Ö – T.T – Ö Fim do 1º Capitulo Ö – T.T - Ö**

Kika Felton87

05/09/2008


	2. Viagens para lugar algum

**Through Time**

**Capítulo 2**

_Viagens para lugar algum_

Tudo negro, tudo à sua volta era negro. De repente uma dor aguda. Tinha acabado de cair de costas. Como e porquê não saberia explicar. Tentou abrir os olhos mas logo uma dor aguda atingiu o lado esquerdo da sua cabeça. Ergueu a mão com dificuldade passando na área dorida só para sentir o líquido quente a aderir aos seus dedos. Abriu os olhos e fixou as pontas dos dedos manchadas de vermelho, sangue.

Olhou para o lado e assustou-se ao ver o loiro ali caído, com o braço sobre o seu ventre, braço esse que não tinha notado até então.

Tentou olhar em volta mas o seu ângulo de visão não era muito. Reparou no chão, uma calçada antiga não muito limpa, cheia de pó. Aquilo certamente não seria o chão de uma das salas de Hogwarts. Ainda para mais a hora do dia, ou melhor da noite, não parecia ser a mesma, a Lua não ia tão alta, e a escuridão não era tão cerrada.

Então onde poderiam estar eles? Noutro local? Mas como?

Tão distraída que estava que se assustou quando o loiro moveu o braço.

"-Onde estamos?" – Perguntou ele confuso.

"-Não faço a mínima" – Respondeu sentando-se.

Olhou em volta, algumas casas com as luzes apagadas.

_Casas estranhas_ – Pensou a ruiva olhando melhor á sua volta.

"-O que é que tu fizeste?" – Perguntou alarmada olhando para o loiro.

"-Eu? Estás doida? Eu é que pergunto, o que é que fizeste?"

"-Mas mas…"

"-Trouxeste a tua varinha contigo?"

Ela olhou-o de uma forma estranha.

"-Com este vestido onde é que querias que eu a tivesse guardado?"

Ele olhou-a de forma sarcástica mas nada disse.

"-E tu por acaso tens a tua?" – Perguntou azeda.

"-É claro que sim! Nenhum homem que se preze anda desarmado, muito menos um Malfoy."

Levou a mão ao bolso das vestes negras e de seguida fez uma cara de desentendimento.

"-Eu não entendo…. Devia estar aqui" – Levantou-se e procurou em todos os bolsos.

"-Com que então um homem que se preze…" - Comentou divertida.

O loiro mandou-lhe um olhar irritado e depois voltou a procurar pela varinha.

"-Ela devia estar aqui…. Eu tinha-a mesmo antes de sair do salão…." – Ele falava sozinho, ignorando completamente a ruiva – "Aqui… neste bolso…" - Continuou procurando nos bolsos das calças.

"-Não a vais encontrar" – Disse interrompendo o devaneio do loiro.

"-Como assim não a vou encontrar?"

"-Deve ter caído no quer que tenha sido aquilo que nos aconteceu."

"-Como é que podes ter tanta certeza?"

"-Não sei… Como também não sei de que forma é que vamos voltar para Hogwarts, porque certamente nós não estamos em Hogwarts."

"-Sabes Weasley, era um bom princípio levantares-te do chão" – Disse mal-humorado.

Ela irritada, levantou-se, mas ao faze-lo sentiu uma forte tontura e teve de se segurar ao loiro para não cair novamente.

"-Belo corte que arranjaste" – Comentou vendo o sangue a manchar a alva pele da rapariga.

Ela tinha esquecido completamente o corte ao perceber que não estava em Hogwarts.

"-De certeza que ficarás com uma linda cicatriz, tal como o teu adorado Potter."

Ela olhou-o irritada mas nada disse. Definitivamente não estava com humor para discussões.

Tornou a olhar em volta, tinha de haver alguém, alguém que lhes dissesse onde estavam e certamente alguém que os pudesse mostrar uma forma de voltar a Hogwarts.

"-Vais ficar aí parada para sempre?"

Ela ao ver o loiro a distanciar-se seguiu-o parando por momentos para apanhar o punhal prateado da calçada.

"-Toma." – Disse passando-lhe o punhal – "Não tenho onde o guardar."

Malfoy olhou-a irritadamente mas guardou o punhal no interior da sua capa. Caminhou ao lado do loiro pelas ruas escuras e silenciosas, parecia que eram os únicos ali.

"-Onde será que estamos?" – Perguntou mais para si do que para o loiro.

"-Não vamos descobrir nunca se for pela tua rapidez."

"-Olha Malfoy…"

"-Shiii" – Mandou-a calar antes que ela pudesse dizer algo – "Escuta…."

O som era algo parecido com vozes. Finalmente alguém que os podia ajudar. Caminharam em direcção ao som, para encontrar uma espécie de taberna barulhenta. Através das janelas embaciadas podiam ver-se um monte de homens rudes a falar alto. Ginny estranhou tanto o comportamento deles como as suas roupas, nada parecidas com as que tinha visto até então.

"-Eu vou entrar." – Anunciou Draco.

"-Eu acho melhor não, olha só o aspecto deles, parecem selvagens. E ainda para mais tu estás desarmado, pode ser perigoso."

"-E o que sugeres que façamos?"

"-Esperar até ao amanhecer? Não deve faltar assim tanto."

Draco bufou irritado, a Weasley tinha razão. Seria mais prudente esperar até ao amanhecer afinal nenhum deles tinha a varinha para se proteger. Andaram por mais uns minutos nas ruas sem encontrar ninguém para além dos homens da taberna.

O céu começava a clarear dando indícios do nascer do sol. Entretanto uma das ruas por onde caminhavam desembocava numa praça ruidosa e cheia de gente. Ouviu sino de uma igreja algures a dar as horas, quatro badaladas. Era surpreendente a quantidade de gente junta uma vez que o sol nem se quer tinha nascido.

Draco não pensou duas vezes e sem hesitar entrou no meio do ajuntamento e Ginevra, sem outra escolha, seguiu o loiro.

Era uma espécie de feira, barulhenta, onde se vendia de tudo. Mas não foi isso que mais surpreendeu a ruiva, o que mais a surpreendeu foi a forma como as pessoas se vestiam. Aquelas saias largas, aqueles corpetes eram roupas às quais não estava habituada. Draco, pelo contrário não parecia preocupado, na realidade ela nunca tinha visto no rosto dele outra expressão que não o aborrecimento. Ela continuou a seguir o rapaz por entre a multidão sem saber o que mais fazer. As pessoas pelas quais passavam pareciam olha-los com uma espécie de admiração, Ginny reparou até que algumas delas faziam uma pequena vénia.

Ela não poderia estranhar mais a situação, estava num local que não conhecia, as pessoas tinham hábitos estranhos e ainda assim olhavam-nos com admiração sem ao menos saberem nada sobre eles.

"-Quando tencionas parar?" – Perguntou irritada.

Caminhavam para lugar nenhum e os seus pés começavam a doer. Ele não respondeu, na realidade ele ignorou totalmente a ruiva. Ginevra, irritada com a situação aproximou-se de uma rapariguita de no máximo doze anos.

"-Que dia é hoje?" – Perguntou à rapariga que a olhava nervosamente desde que se tinha aproximado.

"-Vinte…Vinte e quatro" – Respondeu nervosa –" Vinte e quatro de Dezembro Milady."

Milady? Como assim Milady? Alguma coisa estava errada ali, muito errada.

"-Ano?" – Perguntou temerosa.

"-1502."

E foi aí que Ginny sentiu o sangue a fugir-lhe da face e uma forte tontura.

"-Está tudo bem Milady? Posso fazer algo?"

"-Não… está tudo bem… Obrigada…." – Disse sorrindo fracamente.

Tinha de encontrar o Malfoy o mais rápido possível e contar-lhe o que tinha descoberto. Foi um tanto difícil encontrar o loiro no meio da multidão.

"-Malfoy!" – Chamou avistando o loiro a alguns metros de si.

Ele encarou-a irritado.

"-Não te dirijas a mim em público" – Disse fazendo-a bufar de impaciência.

"-Sabes onde é que estamos?"

"-Se soubesse não estava aqui a ouvir-te…." – Comentou azedo.

"-E seu eu te disser que continuamos no mesmo local?"

"-Weasley a queda afectou-te assim tanto? Nós não estamos em Hogwarts!"

"-Não me deixaste terminar nós continuamos no mesmo lugar mas 500 anos antes."

"-Ok. É definitivo Weasley, tu bateste com a cabeça com muita força."

"-Isto não é uma brincadeira. Não notaste as roupas e a forma como falam? Uma das raparigas até me tratou por Milady."

"-Ok, então não foste a única a bater com a cabeça."

"-Não podes ser menos irritante?"

"-Não contigo por perto."

"-Não seja por isso" – Respondeu afastando-se do loiro.

Caminhava sem sentido apenas para se afastar do rapaz. Não tinha sido uma coisa acertada de se fazer, agora estava perdida e sozinha. Começava a ficar assustada, estava num local onde não conhecia, sem ninguém familiar, mesmo que esse alguém fosse um Malfoy.

Olhava em volta para ver se encontrava o loiro. Tinha-se afastado um pouco da feira ruidosa e agora encontrava-se numa rua calma. Cerca de umas quinze raparigas jovens passaram por ela, todas com vestidos iguais e carregando grandes cestos com variados produtos. Ginny perguntou-se para onde iriam.

Sentiu o seu braço a ser agarrado e suspirou de alívio, pelo menos agora estava junto do loiro novamente. Quase teve um ataque ao voltar-se, ao contrário do que esperava não era Draco que segurava o seu braço mas sim um brutamontes.

"-O que é que uma beleza destas anda a fazer sozinha?" – Perguntou o homem num tom zombeteiro.

Naquele momento a ruiva teve vontade de vomitar, aquele homem era simplesmente desprezível. Sentiu as mãos ásperas do homem a percorrerem a sua face e desejou mais do que nunca que o Malfoy estivesse ali.

"-Então a ruivinha não fala…"

Ela estava assustada de mais para falar, assustada de mais até para gritar por ajuda.

"-Vamos ruivinha….Diz qualquer coisa…"

Ela abriu a sua boca para dizer algo mas não foi capaz, as suas cordas vocais estavam totalmente incapacitadas. Ela tremia dos pés à cabeça, estava totalmente apavorada, aquele homem podia fazer-lhe qualquer coisa.

Será que não havia ninguém na rua? Alguém que a socorresse?

Susteve a respiração ao sentir o homem a puxa-la na sua direcção. Ginny tentou empurrar o homem com toda a sua força mas simplesmente não foi capaz. Sentiu a respiração quente do homem no seu pescoço e fechou os olhos arrependendo-se profundamente de ter saído perto do Malfoy, com ele a seu lado estaria no mínimo segura.

Se ao menos tivesse ali o punhal podia tentar defender-se, mas nem isso tinha consigo. Respirou fundo e colocou as suas mãos no peito do homem tentando afasta-lo. Teria de aguentar até que alguém a ajudasse.

"-Não creio que essa seja a melhor forma de tratar uma dama" – Disse uma voz ameaçadora atrás de si, que a fez arrepiar.

**Ö – T.T – Ö Fim do 2º Capitulo Ö – T.T - Ö**

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada a quem leu! Reviews serão bem vindas! Pequeno trailer do próximo capítulo.

"_-Eu posso acompanha-la até lá mas não sem antes insistir uma última vez para que aceite o meu convite."_

_"-Não sei se deva…"_

_A conversa foi interrompida por uma voz masculina._

_"-Meu Príncipe! Meu Príncipe"! – Gritava um rapaz correndo pela rua em direcção à ruiva._

_Ela olhou para os dois lados da ruma mas não viu ninguém além de Diego que continuava á sua frente esperando uma resposta ao seu pedido._

Até ao próximo capítulo!

**Kika Felton87**

**9-09-08**


	3. Príncipe Encantado

Capitulo 3

**Through Time**

**Capítulo 3**

_Príncipe Encantado_

Respirou fundo e colocou as suas mãos no peito do homem tentando afasta-lo. Teria de aguentar até que alguém a ajudasse.

"-Não creio que essa seja a melhor forma de tratar uma dama" – Disse uma voz ameaçadora atrás de si, que a fez arrepiar.

Ela suspirou de alívio, finalmente alguém para a salvar. Sentiu o aperto do homem diminuir enquanto ele encarava o recém-chegado.

"-Parece que não me fiz entender. Era para soltar a moça!" – Repetiu naquela voz ameaçadora.

Ginny tentou voltar-se mas o homem ainda a segurava pelos ombros.

"-Claro meu Senhor." - Disse o homem soltando a ruiva.

Fez uma vénia exagerada, bem parecida com a de um elfo doméstico e saiu daquele lugar num passo apressado.

Ginny estava um tanto receosa, e se o homem que acabara de a salvar era mais um dos brutamontes que povoava aquele local? Voltou-se devagar e surpreendeu-se verdadeiramente quando o fez. Encarava agora um dos jovens mais belos que alguma vez vira, cabelos castanhos-claros curtos e completamente rebeldes que lhe caíam para os olhos, olhos esses verdes, tão escuros que quase pareciam negros. Ele tinha um leve sorriso na face e olhava-a preocupado.

"-Está tudo bem?" – Perguntou cortês pegando delicadamente na mão direita da ruiva onde depositou um beijo suave e delicado, sem nunca desviar o olhar do dela.

Ela olhou o rapaz de cima abaixo novamente, só as roupas que vestia denunciavam a época em que vivia.

"-Reparei que está ferida." - Comentou olhando o ferimento no lado esquerdo da sua cabeça – "Foi aquele homem? Porque se foi eu posso…"

"-Oh! Não…. Eu tropecei…Estes vestidos longos…"

"-Não me lembro de a ter visto antes pela vila. Se fosse daqui certamente saberia que não é seguro uma moça tão bonita andar sozinha."

Ela sorriu corando ligeiramente.

"-E se não for indiscrição a mais poderia saber o seu nome?"

"-Ginevra…."

"-WEASLEY!" – Ouviu um grito e voltou-se para trás só para encarar o Malfoy a aproximar-se – "Estava a ver que não te encontrava neste local infernal."

Colocou-se entre ela e o rapaz e de seguida olhou-o de cima a baixo voltando o seu olhar novamente para a ruiva.

"-Eu deixo-te sozinha durante quê? Cinco minutos e quando volto já estas a ser cortejada pelo primeiro que aparece?"

"-Primeiro, não foste tu que me deixaste sozinha fui eu que me afastei de ti por não te suportar. Segundo, eu não estou a ser cortejada muito menos pelo primeiro eu me apareceu, na realidade eu fui salva por ele."

"-De qualquer maneira, quem és tu?" – Perguntou encarando o moreno que assistia a toda a conversa.

"-Ninguém especial."

"-E esse ninguém especial tem nome?" – Perguntou a ruiva afastando o loiro.

"-Para uma jovem tão bela basta Diego."

"-Olha lá Diogo…" – Começou o loiro.

"-Diego."

"-Que seja!"

"-E quem és tu?"

"-Draco Malfoy."

"-É o meu primo" – Disse a ruiva de repente – "Afastado…Muito" – Acrescentou ao ver a expressão do loiro.

"-Precisa de tratar desse ferimento. Se me permite acompanha-la."- Disse oferecendo-lhe o braço.

Ela apenas sorriu aceitando a oferta do moreno e deixando para trás o Malfoy super irritado.

"-Está de passagem pela vila?" – Perguntou num tom suave com um belo sorriso no rosto.

_"Vamos Ginny pensa rápido!"_

"-Eu e o Ma…o meu primo por algum acaso afastamo-nos da delegação em que seguíamos. Será só uma questão de tempo até partirmos novamente."

"-É uma pena. Não vemos damas tão bonitas por aqui muitas vezes."

A ruiva sentiu-se corar e se tivesse olhado para trás tinha visto Draco a revirar os olhos. Ginevra olhou em frente e só então reparou num imponente castelo no topo de uma colina próxima.

"-Para onde vamos?" – Perguntou curiosa.

"-Para o castelo" – Respondeu num sorriso.

"-É onde trabalhas?" – Ele riu levemente.

"-É… Pode dizer-se que sim."

Entraram por uma das portas laterais que dava para um pequeno vestíbulo. Atravessaram uma grossa porta de madeira que dava para a maior cozinha que a ruiva alguma vez tinha visto, tão grande se não maior que a cozinha de Hogwarts.

Viu as mulheres e os homens que lá trabalhavam vestidos da mesma maneira que as raparigas que vira passar há pouco na rua. Afinal elas trabalhavam para o castelo.

Diego levou-a até a uma parte mais afastada da cozinha e retirou um lenço de seda branca do bolço das calças e molhou-o numa bacia com água. Aproximou-se de Ginny e, afastando delicadamente as madeixas ruivas que caíam sobre a área do corte, passou levemente o lenço sobre a área ensanguentada.

"-Muito melhor agora." – Comentou sorrindo e pousando o lenço numa bancada próxima.

"-Obrigada" – Disse num tom baixo.

Draco pigarreou alto e a ruiva voltou-se para ele.

"-O que foi?" – Perguntou agressiva, começava a ficar farta daquele loiro irritante.

"-Não achas que devemos ir embora?"

"-E onde sugeres que fiquemos? "

"-E que tal esperarmos pela _delegação…_" – Frisou a palavra delegação – "…noutro local?"

"-Vocês podem ficar na minha casa." – Sugeriu Diego.

"-Nós não queremos a tua ajuda!" - Rebateu o loiro prontamente.

"-Não vale a pena" – Disse a ruiva suavemente ignorando o comentário de Draco –" Nós não queremos dar trabalho. E ainda para mais tu tens o teu trabalho."

"-Mas…."

"-A sério… Obrigada por tudo…Pelo que fizeste há pouco e agora…"

"-Mexe-te Weasley!"

"-Consegue encontrar a saída?"

Ela acenou levemente ao moreno e depois saiu do palácio seguindo o loiro.

"-Que cena foi aquela Malfoy?"

"-Cena, qual cena?"

"-Não te faças de desentendido! Não era preciso teres sido tão rude!"

"-Pára com isso! Não precisas de defender o teu novo namoradinho!"

"-Ah! Como tu consegues ser irritante! Ele não é meu namoradinho seu idiota! Ele apenas me salvou e eu fiquei grata por isso."

"-E esqueceste logo o Potter! Parece que um par de olhos verdes é capaz de mudar a tua cabeça."

"-Deixa de ser irritante e trata de arranjar um local para ficarmos."

"-Porquê eu Weasley?"

"-Porque foste tu que foste mal-educado! Se me tivesses dado mais uns minutos eu ter-lhe-ia perguntado se conhecia alguma estalagem ou algo do género."

"-Não que isso seja um argumento válido mas sei que se não for eu a encontrar um local para ficarmos, ficaremos na rua. De qualquer maneira não tenho de me preocupar até ao anoitecer."

"-E o que vamos fazer até lá?"

"-Esperar."

"-Mas…"

"-Mexe-te Weasley! Ou ficas novamente sozinha."

Não que ela gostasse da companhia do loiro mas não estava disposta a passar novamente pela mesma situação. Andaram durante bastante tempo e gradualmente Ginny começou a sentir o seu corpo a ser tomado pela exaustão. Os seus pés, tal como o resto do seu corpo, doíam, as suas pálpebras estavam cada vez mais pesadas com o sono que se tornava quase insuportável e começava a ficar com fome.

"-Malfoy vamos parar" – Pediu tocando ao de leve no braço do loiro.

"-O que é que eu te disse sobre dirigires-te a mim em publico?"

"-Mas eu não me estou a sentir lá muito bem."

"-Isso é o que dá ser fraca" – Apesar de não querer admitir, ele próprio começava a ficar cansado – "Mas tudo bem, vamos parar."

Draco caminhou até uma espécie de estalagem. Não era um local dos mais agradáveis que já vira mas duvidava muito que conseguisse encontrar algo melhor por aquelas bandas. Foram atendidos por um homem entroncado que lembrou muito à ruiva o homem com quem tiveram um pequeno percalço naquela manhã.

"-Espera aqui"– Disse o loiro apontando para uma das mesas vazias.

"-Não é como se eu tivesse outra vontade." – Finalmente poderia sentar-se e descansar os seus pés, agora massacrados.

Draco voltou à mesa com duas tigelas de madeira com uma espécie de papa lá dentro. Ginny não fez perguntas até porque a fome falou mais alto. Até que aquilo não era mau, mas duvidada que com a fome que tinha alguma coisa lhe soubesse mal.

"-Cuidado Weasley! Vê lá não te engasgues!"

"-Que engraçados que nós estamos! Agora diz-me, como é que tencionas pagar isto?"

"-Ao contrário de ti eu tenho dinheiro."

"-Tal como tinhas varinha?"

"-Já está pago se é isso que queres saber."

"-E onde é que vamos passar a noite?"

"-Aqui mesmo, já está tudo acertado. Amanhã saímos para encontrar uma forma de voltar a Hogwarts."

Ela apenas suspirou, era tudo o que mais queria, voltar a Hogawrts.

"-E o que é que vamos fazer até ao anoitecer?" – Perguntou curiosa.

Eram no máximo oito horas da manhã e até ao anoitecer tinham muito tempo livre.

"-Esperar."

E foi isso que fizeram durante o resto do dia. Andaram pelas ruas observando os estranhos hábitos das pessoas. Era tudo tão diferente do local em que estavam acostumados a viver. Começava a escurecer e as pessoas retornavam às suas casas deixando as ruas praticamente desertas.

"-Nós também poderíamos estar na estalagem se não te tivesses perdido." – Disse irritada.

"-Se eu não me tivesse perdido?! Weasley tu vieste comigo porque quiseste. E não sei porque reclamas tanto se não fosse por mim nem local tinhas para passar a noite."

"-Muito cavalheiresco da tua parte, sim Sr."

"-Eu não sou cavalheiro com Weasleys."

"-Por algum motivo isso não me surpreende."

"-Se estás assim tão irritada porque não vais á procura da estalagem sozinha?"

"-Pois é exactamente isso que vou fazer." - E saiu caminhando pelas ruas desertas, ignorando completamente o que lhe tinha acontecido de manhã.

Tinha sido mais uma das suas atitudes precipitadas, já era a segunda vez que fazia aquilo num só dia e desta vez se acontecesse algo certamente que não haveria Diego para a salvar.

Os saltos dos seus sapatos ecoavam a cada passo que dava na rua vazia e começava a sentir a estranha sensação de estar a ser observada. Acelerou o passo tentando lembrar-se do caminho de volta para a estalagem. Voltou-se, de repente, para trás, assustada. Era capaz de jurar que tinha visto uma sombra mas ao olhar para trás não viu nada para além duma longa rua vazia.

"-Maldito salto!" – Murmurou ao sentir o salto da sandália a prender-se numa falha das pedras da calçada.

"-Ajuda?" – Perguntou uma voz ao seu lado fazendo-a saltar de susto.

O susto fez com que ela se libertasse e recuasse alguns passos.

"-És tu!" – Exclamou pousando a mão sobre o peito e sentindo os batimentos apressados do seu coração.

"-É… Parece que estamos destinados a cruzar-nos sempre que está em apuros."

"-É o que parece."

"-Afinal que raio de primo é esse que deixa que passe o tempo todo sozinha?"

"-Ele não se importa com muito para além dele."

"-Uma jovem assim merecia que lhe dessem mais importância. Tem a certeza que não quer aceitar a minha proposta?"

"-Não é necessário."

"-Mas não seria encargo algum, na realidade eu ficaria lisonjeado se aceitasse."

"-Mas o Ma… o meu primo já tratou de tudo. Passaremos a noite numa estalagem algures. Isto é, se eu a encontrar entretanto."

"-Eu posso acompanha-la até lá mas não sem antes insistir uma última vez para que aceite o meu convite."

"-Não sei se deva…"

A conversa foi interrompida por uma voz masculina.

"-Meu Príncipe! Meu Príncipe"! – Gritava um rapaz correndo pela rua em direcção à ruiva.

Ela olhou para os dois lados da ruma mas não viu ninguém além de Diego que continuava á sua frente esperando uma resposta ao seu pedido.

"-Meu Príncipe!" – Chamou o rapaz parando ao lado da ruiva – "O seu pai requer a sua presença no castelo."

**Ö – T.T – Ö Fim do 3º Capitulo Ö – T.T - Ö**

* * *

**N/A: **Bem pessoal, aqui vai mais um capítulo. Obrigada a quem leu, reviews serão bem vindas!

Um obrigada especial à **Jamelia Millian**, pela review querida que me enviou no capítulo passado – adorei!

**Uma pequena preview do próximo capítulo:**

_Assustou-se ao sentir uma presença atrás de si. Voltou-se para ver Diego a sorrir-lhe._

_"-Linda…" – Disse suavemente._

_"-Sim, a vista é maravilhosa…"_

_"-Não estava a referir-me à vista estava a referir-me a ti."_

_Ela corou, sempre corava com as palavras dele, corava mais vezes ao dia do que julgava ser humanamente impossível._


	4. Conhecendo a Realeza

**Through Time**

**Capítulo 4**

_Conhecendo a Realeza_

"-Meu Príncipe! Meu Príncipe!" – Gritava um rapaz correndo pela rua em direcção à ruiva.

Ela olhou para os dois lados da ruma mas não viu ninguém alem de Diego que continuava á sua frente esperando uma resposta ao seu pedido.

"-Meu Príncipe!" – Chamou o rapaz parando ao lado da ruiva – "O seu pai requer a sua presença no castelo."

Príncipe? Agora sim ela estava confusa.

"-Diz-lhe que estou a caminho." – Disse voltando-se para o rapaz.

Ao vê-lo desaparecer por onde tinha vindo o moreno voltou-se novamente para Ginevra.

"-Príncipe?" -Ele apenas sorriu em resposta – "Mas eu pensava que tu trabalhavas no castelo, não que vivesses nele, que o possuísses."

"-Será que agora é capaz de aceitar a minha proposta?"

"-Com uma condição…"

"-Que seria?"

"-Deixares de me tratar por você. É tão estranho."

"-Não é apropriado que eu trate uma dama de qualquer outra maneira."

"-Diego, eu insisto."

"-Como favor pessoal, e apenas no seu caso, eu vou quebrar esta regra. Vamos?" – Perguntou num sorriso.

Ela sorriu de volta e aceitando o braço que ele lhe estendia começaram a caminhar em direcção ao castelo. No meio do caminho Ginny parou de andar sem razão aparente.

"-O que foi? Passa-se algo?"

"-O Ma… meu primo…"

"-Não te preocupes, assim que chegarmos ao castelo eu mando um dos criados à procura dele. Está bem assim?" – Perguntou, sempre sorridente.

"-Claro."

"-Qual é a tua cor favorita?" – Perguntou ele enquanto atravessavam as cozinhas cheias de criados atarefados como elfos domésticos.

Travessas e mais travessas de comida estavam dispostas sobre as enormes mesas e bancadas que preenchiam a cozinha. Ginevra tentou imaginar quantas pessoas estariam ali para jantar.

"-Azul." – Respondeu depois duns segundos – "Porquê?"

"-Por nada."

Saíram das cozinhas por uma enorme porta de carvalho seguindo por um vestíbulo um pouco maior que o anterior. Um dos criados passava por ali e Diego deu-lhe instruções para encontrar Draco.

"-E diz a uma das criadas que me espere na Ala Norte."

"-Sim Sr." – E com uma vénia desapareceu da vista de Ginny.

"-Tudo arranjado agora. O teu primo deverá juntar-se a nós a tempo do jantar."

Ela apenas sorriu ao jovem. Não estava habituada a tanta cortesia vinda de uma só pessoa. Normalmente todos eram desconfiados e nem um pouco simpáticos. Ao saírem do vestíbulo Ginevra deparou-se com uma entrada digna de Hogwarts, excessivamente decorada. As paredes eram adornadas por largas tapeçarias e do tecto alto pendiam inúmeros lustres repletos de velas. A escadaria de mármore á sua frente estava coberta por uma passadeira luxuosa.

"-Vamos, vou levar-te ao teu quarto." - Ela acenou levemente ainda espantada com a opulência do local.

Subiram a escadaria e caminharam por um dos três corredores largos. O corredor era iluminado por várias tochas presas nas paredes, ocasionalmente ornadas por grandes quadros de pessoas com um porte elegante.

"-Membros da realeza." – Esclareceu Diego ao reparar na admiração da ruiva.

Mais à frente, sensivelmente a meio do corredor, encontraram uma jovem rapariga. Ela fez uma vénia à passagem do moreno e limitou-se a segui-los silenciosamente.

"-Chegámos." – Anunciou com um sorriso parando à frente de uma porta de madeira clara.

Ele soltou o braço da ruiva e abriu a porta dando-lhe passagem. Ao entrar no quarto ficou espantada no que viu. Era uma divisão ampla decorada dos mais variados tons de azul e madeiras escuras. Uma cama de dossel ocupava o centro do quarto, coberta com as melhores colchas. Grandes janelas de vidro que davam passagem para uma imensa varanda. Uma escrivaninha e uma cómoda ocupavam os cantos do quarto. Sobre a escrivaninha empilhavam-se os mais variados livros, penas, pergaminhos e tinteiros. Sobre a cómoda estava um belo espelho de rebordo trabalhado que luzia como ouro.

Enquanto Ginevra olhava o quarto impressionada Diego dava instruções à jovem criada.

"-Quero que ela seja tratada com o melhor que temos e nada do que peça lhe será negado. Ajuda-a no que for preciso e faz com que ela se sinta em casa. Vais dirigir-te a ela como Milady e trata-la como tua senhora."

"-Sim Sr. Mais alguma coisa Sr.?"

"-Não por enquanto. Ah! Prepara-a para o jantar. Há vestidos apropriados no roupeiro e tudo o que ela necessitar terás de o providenciar."

"-Sim Sr."

"-Ginevra?" – Chamou suavemente tirando-a dos seus devaneios – "Gostas dos aposentos? Posso mandar providenciar outros se desejares."

"-Não. Estes são maravilhosos."

"-Ainda bem que gostastes. Agora vou ter de descer, tenho assuntos a tratar. Ela vai providenciar tudo o que precisares." – Disse referindo-se à criada – " Espero-te para jantar." – E com um sorriso saiu do quarto deixando a ruiva para trás.

Ginny entreteve-se a observar o aposento durante alguns minutos surpreendida por tanta beleza num só quarto. Caminhou até à cama onde se sentou, o colchão era suave e abateu-se levemente sob o seu peso. Passou a mão sobre as colchas, de tecido maravilhoso, azul muito escuro, delicadamente debruadas a ouro.

"-Milady, devemos apressar-nos." – Disse a jovem a medo.

Ginny olhou-a, devia ter no máximo a sua idade e no entanto parecia conhecer muito bem todos os serviços do castelo.

"-Como te chamas?" – Perguntou a ruiva simpaticamente.

"-Perdão Milady?"

"-O teu nome?"

"-Katrina, Milady." – Respondeu atrapalhada.

Era óbvio que não estava habituada a que se lhe dirigissem daquela forma, tão pessoal e interessada.

"-Não tens de me tratar por Milady."

"-Mas o Sr. ordenou que assim o fizesse."

"-O meu nome é Ginevra, ou Ginny e enquanto estivermos a sós gostaria de ser tratada assim."

"-Como desejar Milady."

"-Ginny."

"-Como desejar."

A jovem moça seguiu até um grande armário e abriu as portas deste de par em par dando a Ginny a visão de inúmeros vestidos.

"-Que cor deseja usar?"

"-Qual será a apropriada?"

"-Verde escuro ou mesmo o azul."

"-Como achares melhor Katrina."

A rapariga retirou do armário um vestido verde-escuro e depositou-o em cima da grande cama.

"-Precisa de retirar esse vestido para que eu possa ajuda-la com este."

A ruiva ficou desconfortável com a situação, não queria ter de se despir em frente de uma desconhecida. Ao fim de alguns segundos de reflexão decidiu faze-lo, não queria chegar atrasada para o jantar. Em primeiro viu-se livre das sandálias que apertavam os seus pés e depois do longo vestido negro. Reparou que a jovem ficou um tanto perturbada quando ela se viu livre do vestido.

"-Passa-se algo?"

"-Não Milady…Ginny… É só que, se me permite a indiscrição, a sua roupa intima é tão estranha."

_Claro… Tem 500 anos de diferença daquelas que estás habituada a ver…_

"-É costume do local de onde venho." – Respondeu simplesmente.

A rapariga ajudou a ruiva a vestir o longo vestido verde-escuro. Com um largo decote redondo e mangas largas e compridas, um corpete justo e um tanto desconfortável e uma saia tão volumosa e comprida que a impedia de ver os próprios pé, Ginny duvidava conseguir manter-se dentro daquele vestido por mais de vinte minutos sem ter uma qualquer espécie de ataque claustrofobico.

Katrina passou-lhe uns estranhos sapatos que ficaram ocultos por debaixo das saias do vestido.

_Pelo menos são mais confortáveis que os meus_.

"-Vou ajuda-la com o cabelo."

Ginny foi conduzida até à cómoda onde se sentou num pequeno banquinho à frente desta. Katrina desfez o coque que a ruiva usava e pôs-se a pentear os longos cabelos com uma escova grande e suave. Ao fim de cinco minutos daquele processo de escovagem a moça dividiu a massa de cabelos ruivos em três partes entrelaçando-as rapidamente, prendendo-as na ponta com uma tira de seda da mesma cor do vestido.

"-Pronta." – Disse satisfeita ajudando a ruiva a erguer-se do banquinho.

Aquele vestido incomodava-a ainda mais do que supunha que faria no princípio.

_É só por hoje… e depois tudo estará acabado e eu e o Malfoy estaremos de volta a Hogwarts._

"-Vamos." – Disse a jovem fazendo com que Ginny a seguisse.

Andaram pelo corredor descendo através da grande escadaria de mármore. Entraram por uma grande porta do lado direito que dava para um vestíbulo com outras três portas. Katrina abriu a porta da direita e por ela entraram. Era uma sala ampla estava decorada em tons de vermelho e dourado fazendo lembrar a sala comum dos Gryffindor em Hogwarts. Várias poltronas de aspecto confortável e convidativo rodeavam uma enorme lareira embutida na parede.

"-Virei chama-la assim que o jantar for servido." – E com uma vénia saiu da sala.

Ginny entreteve-se a observar a lareira de mármore trabalhado. A toda a volta estavam esculpidas pequenas folhas, anjos e outros adornos que tornavam o mármore numa espectacular obra de arte.

Cansada de observar a lareira olhou em volta deparando-se com uma grande janela de vidro ladeada por dois reposteiros vermelhos escuro. Caminhou até lá dando com a vista maravilhosa do castelo sobre a vila. Ao fundo da colina alinhavam-se inúmeras casas formando um círculo em torno do castelo. Rodeando toda a vila estava uma alta muralha iluminada de quando em quando por grandes tochas que brilhavam ao longe. Via o mercado e as ruas largas ligando-se umas às outras formando quase um labirinto.

Assustou-se ao sentir uma presença atrás de si. Voltou-se para ver Diego a sorrir-lhe.

"-Linda…" – Disse suavemente.

"-Sim, a vista é maravilhosa…"

"-Não estava a referir-me à vista estava a referir-me a ti."

Ela corou, sempre corava com as palavras dele, corava mais vezes ao dia do que julgava ser humanamente impossível.

"-Finalmente um bom uso para os vestidos! Ficas absolutamente maravilhosa!" - E lá estava ela a corar outra vez.

"-Sr., Milady, o jantar foi servido." – Disse uma das criadas na entrada da sala.

"-Vamos?" – Perguntou estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele e seguiu até ao vestíbulo, onde entraram na porta do meio.

Um enorme salão estava em frente dos olhos de Ginny, enorme e maravilhoso. Amplo e totalmente forrado a mármore branco, largas janelas no fundo do salão estavam cobertas com grandes reposteiros dourados. Diego caminhou com ela até à grande mesa e puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

Segundos depois as portas do salão abriram-se dando entrada a um casal com um ar altivo. De imediato Diego se levantou do lugar e Ginevra tentou fazer o mesmo mas foi impedida pelo volumoso vestido.

"-Não se preocupe minha querida." – Disse a mulher num tom melodioso ao aproximar-se da ruiva – "Sei como esses vestidos podem ser incómodos."

A ruiva sorriu embaraçada e tornou a sentar-se desajeitadamente na cadeira. Só então se deu conta, aqueles deveriam ser o rei e a rainha, pais de Diego.

A rainha, uma mulher bem parecida, não devia ter mais do que 37 anos. Tinha uns belos cabelos castanhos, presos num coque trabalhoso e adornados por uma bela tiara de brilhantes.

O rei era tão belo como o filho, os cabelos castanhos-claros e os olhos verdes e intensos idênticos aos de Diego. A única diferença entre os dois residia no semblante, o do rei muito mais severo e preocupado que o do seu filho.

A sua divagação foi interrompida pelo som das portas a abrir. A ruiva olhou para a entrada vislumbrando Draco, o que lhe deu uma imensa vontade de rir. Não fora a única a ter de mudar de roupa, Draco também tivera de o fazer e não parecia nada contente com isso. Mas não era para menos, até a ruiva teve vontade de rir ao ver o traje de Draco. Ele vestia umas calças justas negras e uma camisa cinzenta escura com umas mangas absurdamente largas no entanto presas nos punhos, formando uma espécie de balão. A vestimenta contava ainda com um colete negro, justo ao tronco, com inúmeros botões dourados dispostos lateralmente.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar irritado enquanto se sentava á mesa, a seu lado.

A refeição, servida por um rol de criados, foi feita em silêncio. Depois de terminada Diego ajudou Ginny a erguer-se e caminhou com ela até ao vestíbulo.

"-Já é tarde…Penso que gostarias de te recolher aos teus aposentos."

"-Se não fosse muita desfeita. O dia foi cansativo."

"-De maneira alguma. Eu faço questão de te acompanhar."

Diego deu instruções a um dos criados para mostrar os aposentos a Draco e caminhou com Ginny pela escadaria.

"-Eu queria agradecer por toda a hospitalidade."

"-Não foi nada." – Respondeu suavemente.

"-Se houver algo que eu possa fazer para retribuir a gentileza."

"-Passa o dia comigo, amanhã. Posso mostrar-te a vila e um sem número de outras coisas."

Ginny pensou por um instante, era suposto ela procurar com Draco uma maneira de sair daquele lugar.

"-Com o maior dos prazeres." – Respondeu sorridente.

_Não é um dia que vai atrapalhar as coisas._

"-Chegámos." – Disse o rapaz parando em frente da porta dos aposentos destinados à ruiva – "Tens a certeza que estes aposentos estão adequados?"

"-Claro." – Respondeu.

"-Sendo assim até amanhã. Espero-te para o pequeno-almoço." – Acrescentou com um sorriso que fez a ruiva derreter.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta entrando no quarto em seguida. Katrina esperava-a para a ajudar com o vestido. Quando a ruiva se viu, finalmente, livre do vestido incómodo, Katrina passou-lhe uma comprida camisa de noite que ela vestiu de boa vontade. Era uma óptima sensação sentir o leve tecido sobre a pele. Novamente com a ajuda de Katrina deitou-se na cama, sob as grossas cobertas azuis.

Não demorou muito para que o cansaço tomasse totalmente conta do seu corpo fazendo-a adormecer num sono tranquilo.

**Ö – T.T – Ö Fim do 4º Capitulo Ö – T.T - Ö**

* * *

**N/A:** Cá estou eu de volta… um pouco fora de tempo, mas a verdade é que tenho andado meio desanimada com a falta de reviews … enfim… Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Obrigado aos que leram e um obrigado muito especial à **Jamelia Millian **(sim, o Draco está realmente rude neste universo paralelo, mas com o tempo ele há de se acostumar!) e à **Helena Malfoy **(ainda bem que o último capítulo de deixou ansiosa! Aqui ficou o capítulo 4 e espero que também tenhas gostado!).

Beijos grandes e até à próxima semana!

**Kika Felton87**

**24/09/08**

**PS –** Se tiverem tempo dêem uma passadinha pela minha nova fic "Não eras capaz de…" também ela uma DG!


	5. Na companhia do Príncipe

**Capítulo 5**

_Na companhia do Príncipe_

A claridade adeentrou o quarto através da larga janela fazendo a ruiva acordar quase de imediato. Manteve os olhos fechados por mais uns instantes até ouvir o chamado de Katrina.

"-Milady." – Chamou suavemente.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e olhou a jovem.

"-Bom dia."

"-Bom dia Milady." – Respondeu afastando as pesadas cobertas que tapavam Ginny.

Ginevra ergueu-se e espreguiçou-se levemente, tinha tido uma óptima noite de sono. Ao olhar em volta recordou que não estava em casa e isso era motivo para preocupações.

"-Milady, o seu banho aguarda-a."

A ruiva acenou levemente seguindo a rapariga até uma divisão anexa ao quarto. Era uma divisão média, com as paredes forradas numa pedra clara. No centro do espaço estava uma enorme tina cheia de água. Logo Ginny se lembrou, o saneamento básico não era lá grande coisa naquela altura.

Katrina ajudou a ruiva a ver-se livre da longa camisa de dormir. A ruiva esperou que a rapariga saísse dali mas ela continuou no mesmo lugar. Mais uma vez Ginny recordou algo que lera num livro, naquela altura os membros da realeza não tomavam banho, eles eram banhados pelos criados.

Ginevra pensou em revidar mas não valeria a penas e ainda para mais atrairia muitas atenções da parte da criada. Suspirou resignada e vendo-se livre das últimas peças de roupa entrou na enorme tinha cheia de água.

Sentiu a água morna na sua pele e não desejou nada mais naquele momento, estava tudo mais do que perfeito. Água quente escorreu pelos seus cabelos molhando-lhe a face - Katrina tinha acabado de derramar sobre a sua cabeça um jarro de água. O intenso odor a ervas aromáticas e flores fez-se sentir à medida que Katrina espalhava uma substância pegajosa pelo seu longo cabelo. Outra vaga de água caiu sobre a sua cabeça retirando a substância estranha das madeixas ruivas.

Katrina passou uma estranha esponja sobre as suas costas, braços e pernas que deixou o seu corpo com um agradável e suave aroma floral. Passou-lhe um longo roupão que mais parecia um manto e esperou que ela saísse do banho.

Voltaram ao quarto e enquanto Katrina se dirigia ao roupeiro Ginevra sentou-se na ponta da cama.

"-Este?" – Perguntou mostrando á ruiva um opulento e vistoso vestido vermelho.

"-Não pode ser nada…mais simples?"

Katrina procurou por mais uns momentos voltando-se em seguida com um outro vestido. Este, muito menos atractivo que o primeiro, era longo, de veludo, dum azul muito escuro, com um corpete de rum roxo também bastante escuro que facilmente se confundia com o azul do vestido. A jovem estendeu o vestido na cama, ao lado da ruiva e de seguida passou-lhe umas peças de roupa íntima. Eram bastante estranhas comparativamente ao que estava habituada a ver mas tinha que se lembrar que, sabe-se lá como, tinha recuado no tempo uns 500 anos.

Com a ajuda da jovem vestiu o longo vestido que parecia assentar-lhe que nem uma luva. Chegava até aos pés arrastando um pouco pelo chão. Justo e com longas mangas cabia-lhe perfeitamente. Quase ficou sem ar ao sentir Katrina a apertar-lhe o corpete, tentou respirar fundo mas os seus pulmões pareciam colados às costas de tão apertado que estava.

De frente para o espelho da cómoda esperou que Katrina lhe penteasse os longos cabelos ruivos. Desta vez a jovem não fez qualquer tipo de trança, deixou-o apenas caído sobre os ombros e costas da rapariga. Em seguida colocou-lhe um belo e elaborado diadema na cabeça.

Ginevra olhou admirada o seu reflexo no espelho, nem parecia ela com todo aquele aparato. Aquele vestido muito mais valioso do que qualquer outro que alguma vez possuíra e aquela bela joia a adornar a sua cabeça faziam uma grande diferença na sua aparência.

"-Vamos Milady."

Ginevra levantou-se e seguiu a jovem ao longo do corredor até à larga escadaria onde Diego esperava por ela.

"-Bom dia. – Cumprimentou sorridente.

"-Bom dia. – Respondeu aceitando o braço que ele lhe oferecia.

Caminharam até ao salão onde se sentaram para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Não demorou muito para que Draco se lhes juntasse, com um grande sorriso convencido que a ruiva estranhou.

"-Que sorriso é esse?" – Perguntou-lhe a ruiva num murmúrio – "Espera, deixa-me adivinhar… também tu tiveste direito a banho personalizado."

O sorriso do loiro aumentou irritando a ruiva, ele parecia mais convencido do que nunca.

"-Sem detalhes sórdidos…" - Pediu voltando-se para a comida.

"-Já sabes o que queres fazer hoje Ginevra?" – Perguntou Diego quebrando o silêncio.

"-Oh… Na realidade eu não conheço nada por aqui."

"-Não te preocupes. Vou mostrar-te os melhores locais." – Disse sorridente.

"-Incluindo o quarto dele…" – Murmurou o loiro de forma a que só a ruiva ouvisse.

Ela corou e olhou-o irritada com vontade de lhe apertar o pescoço. Vários minutos depois Diego saiu da sala deixando para trás Ginevra e Draco.

"-Que raio de comentário foi aquele há pouco?"

"-Comentário?" – Perguntou inocente.

"-Não te faças de desentendido Malfoy!"

"-Falta de humor Weasley."

"-Pensava que vocês Malfoys não tinha humor."

"-Para irritar um Weasley qualquer recurso é viável."

Ela revirou os olhos e levantou-se da mesa caminhando até às grandes janelas. A vila estava agitada, principalmente o mercado onde imensas pessoas se aglomeravam. Donde estava, Ginny não via mais do que pequenos pontos lá em baixo andando dum lado para o outro nas ruas quase labirínticas. Para além das muralhas estavam imensos campos de cultivo e enormes prados cobertos por neve.

Sentiu um peso nos seus ombros e voltou-se para ver Diego a pousar sobre si uma longa capa azul.

"-Para que não tenhas frio." – Disse simplesmente.

"-Obrigada."

"-O teu primo vem connosco?"

"-Não me parece."

"-Hei Weasley, onde é que vão?" – Perguntou enquanto Diego e Ginny saiam do salão.

"-O Diego vai mostrar-me a vila."

"-E não me convidavam?" – Perguntou sarcástico – "Não vou deixar a minha prima sozinha outra vez." – Disse, se possível, ainda mais sarcástico do que antes.

A ruiva suspirou, será que ele tinha que ser sempre tão desmancha-prazeres?

"-Já está tudo pronto." – Disse o príncipe à rapariga enquanto saíam do vestíbulo.

Caminharam para fora do castelo pelas cozinhas, parecia que Diego não gostava de usar a porta principal. As ruas estavam movimentadas, cheias de gente atarefada.

"-Hoje vai haver um banquete no castelo e de seguida um baile. Gostava que fosses o meu par."

Ginevra olhou para ele espantada, não estava à espera que ele a convidasse para ser seu par.

"-Eu não sei…"

"-Não me vais fazer uma desfeita dessas, vais? É o Baile anual de Natal e eu fazia mesmo muita questão que fosses o meu par. Além do mais não vai fazer mal se ficares mais uma noite no castelo, vai?"

"-Bem vistas as coisas não…"

"-Óptimo! Então acho que já tens algo que fazer durante a tarde. Mando uma das criadas chamar com urgência o alfaiate. Quero que sejas a mais bela do baile." – Ela apenas sorriu sem saber o que dizer.

Diego e Ginny passearam pelas ruas, passando nos limites do mercado, sempre seguidos de Draco que os olhava com um ar irritado. Chegaram até aos limites da vila, junto das muralhas vigiadas por sentinelas armados. Perto do portão de entrada na vila um homem, com uma vestimenta igual à dos criados do castelo, segurava as rédeas de dois cavalos.

"-Já alguma vez andaste de cavalo?" – Perguntou Diego enquanto pegava nas rédeas do cavalo totalmente negro.

"-Não…"

"-Isso não vai ser problema. Eu ajudo-te."

Ele montou o cavalo e estendeu a mão á ruiva. Ela pegou na mão do rapaz e ele ergueu-a facilmente sentando-a á sua frente. Ela ficou sentada, com as duas pernas no mesmo lado da sela, abraçada pela cintura por Diego que segurava as rédeas do cavalo.

-Achas que o teu primo vai ter problemas?

-Quem se importa?

Mas na realidade Draco não tivera quaisquer problemas a montar.

_"Talvez porque ele seja um bom jogador de Quidditch….Alguma influência deve ter…"_

"-Pronta?" – Perguntou.

A voz dele fez a ruiva tremer tal era a proximidade entre os dois corpos.

"-Claro."

O cavalo começou a trotar, primeiro num ritmo calmo até saírem da vila e depois com uma maior velocidade através dos campos cobertos de neve.

_"Óptima sensação… Quase tão bom como voar…"_

Sentiu o aperto do rapaz a aumentar e agradeceu por isso, cavalgar com aquele vestido dava-lhe a sensação de poder cair a qualquer momento.

"-Vou-te mostrar o meu local favorito fora da vila." – Disse em tom baixo enquanto o passo do cavalo abrandava.

Estavam à beira dum lago, congelado devido ao Inverno rigoroso, que de um dos lados era circundado por uma imensa floresta.

"-A Floresta Negra." – Murmurou.

"-Disseste alguma coisa?"

"-Não…"

Aquela vista parecia-se imenso com a de Hogwarts, o lago e a Floresta era idênticos.

Diego desmontou e ajudou a ruiva a fazer o mesmo conduzindo-a até uma pequena colina cujo topo era uma grande massa rochosa. O moreno sentou-se na pedra e ajudou Ginny a fazer o mesmo.

"-É uma das melhores vistas da redondeza…"

Ao fundo via-se as muralhas da vila e o castelo no topo da colina e logo em baixo o lago congelado rodeado por inúmeras árvores, uma floresta de se perder o limite.

"-É realmente linda."

Ginevra olhou em volta, avistando na proximidade o loiro, ainda montado no cavalo. Se ela não o conhece-se julgá-lo-ia como um príncipe, montado no seu cavalo negro. Agitou levemente a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos atraindo a atenção do moreno.

"-Algum problema?"

"-Tenho saudades de casa…" - Não era de todo mentira.

"-Ainda não me disseste de onde vens."

"-Eu… eu não quero falar nisso… Se não te importas."

Não podia dar motivos para ele desconfiar, afinal ela pouco sabia sobre a divisão geográfica daquela época.

"-Tudo bem. Queres voltar ao castelo?"

"-Eu gosto daqui. Faz-me lembrar do local de onde venho. Não me importava de cá ficar mais um pouco."

"-Como desejares. Quero que saibas que gosto de te ter ao meu lado, muito mais do que qualquer convidado."

Passaram vários minutos em silêncio, apenas observando o espaço em redor.

_"Tenho de arranjar uma maneira de voltar a Hogwarts. Só não sei como…"_

"-Voltamos?"

Ele sorriu e oferecendo-lhe o braço caminharam de volta ao cavalo, amarrado numa árvore perto do lago. Draco olhava-os irritado, farto de esperar.

"-A conversa estava boa?" – Perguntou sarcástico.

"-Estaria melhor se não estivesses aqui a atrapalhar." – Respondeu a ruiva prontamente virando-lhe as costas, não estava com paciência para aturar provocações infantis vindas do loiro.

"-Tu e o teu primo têm uma relação muito estranha, não têm?" – Perguntou curioso, recebendo como resposta um encolher de ombros da ruiva.

O caminho para o castelo foi feito em silêncio. Assim que chegaram Diego entregou os cavalos a um dos criados e dirigiu-se a uma das raparigas que estava na cozinha.

"-Preciso do alfaiate com urgência. Diz-lhe que o espero depois de almoço."

"-Sim Sr." - A rapariga fez uma vénia e preparou-se para sair.

"-Tudo arranjado." – Disse voltando-se para a ruiva – "Agora sim tenho a certeza que vais ser a mais bela do Baile."

Ela corou e viu de relance a reacção do loiro que revirava os olhos com a cena.

_"Se eu não soubesse que ele é até diria que estava com ciúmes…"_

- - - - - Fim do 5º Capitulo - - - - -

**N/A:**Bem pessoal, sei que este capítulo é fraquinho e nada de especial, por isso no Sábado o capítulo 6 estará no ar! (em conjunto com a PART TWO da fic "Não eras capaz de…").

Agradeço a todos os que leram, em especial às pessoas que comentaram: Ara Potter, Jamelia Millian, Helena Malfoy e Izabele Malfoy (Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste do cenário onde se passa esta fic e prometo que se o Diego tiver de feliz com alguém será com uma bela princesa francesa de nome Izabele. Beijos!)

**Kika Felton87**

**2/10/2008**


	6. O Baile

**Capítulo 6**

"-O que desejas fazer até à hora do almoço?"

"-Ainda não sei, o que me sugeres?"

"-O que achas da biblioteca do castelo? Ainda estamos à espera de algumas obras recentes do mosteiro mais próximo, mas tenho a certeza que vais gostar do espaço."

"-Adoraria."

Ele sorriu e ofereceu-lhe o braço, num gesto muito cavalheiresco – adorava quando ele fazia aquilo! Subiram a grande escadaria, seguindo pelo corredor oposto ao dos quartos, parando em frente a uma enorme porta de madeira clara, ornamentada com pequenos motivos florais em metal brilhante. Draco seguiu-os durante todo o tempo, irritado e resmungando em voz baixa até entrarem na biblioteca.

Ginevra murmurou algo, surpresa, ao observar a biblioteca do castelo. A sala era grande, iluminada pelos raios sol fortes que entravam por uma vidraça ampla que dava para uma varanda. Todas as outras paredes estavam ocultas por detrás de grandes prateleiras carregadas de livros com encadernações de couro. Uma mesa redonda ocupava o centro do espaço, também ela cheia de livros e alguns pergaminhos com aspecto antigo.

Ginny afastou-se de Diego e de Draco e caminhou ao longo da estante mais próxima analisando com atenção os livros à sua frente, muitos deles com títulos em Latim. Um movimento súbito ao seu lado assustou-a, fazendo-a voltar-se só para encarar um Malfoy muito irritado.

"-Sabes Weasley, em vez de andares a passear para cima e para baixo com o teu namoradinho medieval, devias estar a procurar uma forma de voltares a Hogwarts para os braços do teu namoradinho herói."

"-Sabes Malfoy, se não fosses tão controlador podias estar à procura de uma maneira de voltarmos para casa."

"-Eu não vou fazer nada enquanto tu também não fizeres."

"-Muito bem então, amanhã passamos todo o dia na biblioteca, juntos, a procurar um jeito de voltar. Mas não tenho a certeza que sirva para alguma coisa, a resposta que precisamos não vai estar nestes livros em Latim, não quando eles nunca ouviram falar de magia ou de Hogwarts. Primeiro temos de descobrir como aqui viemos parar."

"-Isso é tudo muito bonito Weasley mas não vais estar muito ocupadinha com o Sr. Medieval? Já para não falar da prova dos vestidos…"

"-Não fales como se tivesses com ciúmes, não é muito Malfoy."

"-Como se eu alguma vez tivesse ciúmes de uma simples Weasley. Na realidade tenho um conselho para ti, aproveita, nunca na tua vida vais ter um vestido tão bom ou comer tanta comida."

"-Olha aqui Malfoy…"

"-Ginevra?" – Chamou Diego interrompendo a ruiva.

Ginny afastou da sua mente a voz arrogante de Draco e caminhou até Diego com um sorriso nos lábios. Todos os problemas, todas as dúvidas voaram da sua mente quando Diego entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela e a puxou levemente até à varanda. Dali conseguia avistar o lago que visitara com o moreno, a floresta escura e abandonada e os campos cobertos de neve. Mas melhor que a vista, melhor que o frio na sua pele era a sensação prazerosa dos dedos de Diego entrelaçados nos seus e a atenção que ele lhe dava.

O silêncio reinou durante vários minutos, estavam perdidos nos seus pensamentos aproveitando a companhia silenciosa um do outro. O mercado começava a esvaziar a pouco e pouco, à medida que criados e outros membros do povo regressavam às suas casas para o almoço.

"-Tenho de descer para resolver uns assuntos pendentes. Tu e o teu primo podem continuar aqui ou regressarem aos vossos aposentos se quiserem. Um criado virá chamar-vos assim que o almoço for servido."

Ela assentiu em resposta, corando levemente quando ele lhe depositou um beijo delicado na mão antes de se ausentar.

"-Agora que o teu namoradinho descolou podemos tentar pesquisar uma solução para o nosso problema."

"-Já te disse que ele não é meu namorado! E depois, o que sugeres que façamos?"

"-Olha Weasley, eu entendo que a inteligência não seja o teu forte, mas estamos numa biblioteca! O que achas que podemos fazer? Uma fogueira com os livros?"

"-Se não fosses tão irritante não estaríamos aqui presos."

"-O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

Ginny deu ombros e direccionou a sua atenção para os livros sobre a mesa.

"-Nós nunca vamos conseguir achar uma solução." – Comentou baixo deixando-se afundar numa das cadeiras que circundava a mesa grande.

"-Procura e cala-te!"

"-Podias ser mais educado. Estou tão presa neste local como tu."

"- Mas ao contrário de ti eu não ando a experimentar vestidos e a apreciar a situação."

"-Não estou a apreciar a situação." – Respondeu irritada uns segundos depois – "Como é que podia gostar de estar aqui se nem ao menos sei como voltar para casa?!"

"-Hesitaste… só podes estar a mentir. Além do que, não podes negar esse sorriso idiota de felicidade."

"-Continua a procurar." – Ripostou afastando o seu olhar do dele.

Durante bastante tempo procuraram uma solução, uma esperança por entre livros e pergaminhos, sem encontrarem palavras que lhes desse alento.

"-Não faço ideia de como vamos sair deste local…" – Comentou com um suspiro cansado.

"-Nem eu…"- Admitiu.

Ela olhou-o, espantada com a resposta quase desesperada dele. Um Malfoy a admitir que não sabia o que fazer não era muito tranquilizador.

"-O que foi Weasley? Até parece que nunca viste!" – Ela apenas o encarou – "Podes parar Weasley! Admirar-me não nos vai fazer voltar a casa."

"-E…e se nós nunca conseguirmos voltar?" – Perguntou insegura.

"-Não sejas idiota Weasley, claro que vamos voltar."

"-Como podes ter tanta certeza? Ainda há pouco disseste que não sabias nenhuma solução! E se nós nunca a acharmos? Se nunca sairmos daqui? Eu nunca mais verei a minha família, os meus amigos…" – As lágrimas começaram a acumular-se nos olhos dela, embaciando a sua visão – "…nunca vou voltar a voar, nem vou poder viajar e conhecer outros países, nem… nem…"

"-Tem calma Weasley, não é preciso chorar como se não houvesse amanhã por causa disso. Além do mais não é o facto de chorares que nos vai levar de volta. Agora seca essas lágrimas…" – Terminou num tom mais suave, um que ela nunca lhe tinha ouvido antes.

Ela continuou a chorar, deixando escorrer as lágrimas silenciosas que lhe molharam o decote do vestido.

"-Vamos Weasley, pára de chorar…" – Pousou a mão o ombro dela, o que aparentemente surtiu algum efeito.

"-Não precisas de fingir que te preocupas." – Respondeu bruscamente limpando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

"-Não é que esteja preocupado, mas aposto que o namoradinho medieval não vai gostar de saber que estiveste a chorar."

"-Ele não é meu namorado!" – Exclamou frisando cada palavra.

"-Como queiras…"

"-Tu consegues ser tão irritante e…"

"-…maravilhosamente atraente e inteligente?"

Ginny desistiu de replicar e entreteve-se a encarar as próprias mão. Aparentemente, em momentos de silêncio incomodo como aquele, encarar as suas mãos tornava-se um evento extremamente interessante e relaxante. Não muito tempo depois de ter começado a dar atenção às suas mãos umas batidas na porta fizeram-se ouvir.

"-Milorde, Milady, o almoço foi servido."

Ginny suspirou e saiu da biblioteca, agradecida por poder afastar-se de Draco por alguns momentos. No salão Diego esperava-os com um sorriso, pronto a ajudar Ginny a sentar-se, puxando-lhe a cadeira. O rei e a rainha juntaram-se a eles pouco depois para a refeição.

"-A Ginevra vai acompanhar-me ao baile desta noite." – Anunciou no termino da refeição.

"-Então é certo assumir que mandaste chamar o alfaiate com urgência."

"-Sim mãe." – Respondeu enquanto ajudava Ginevra a erguer-se.

"-Acho uma óptima ideia." – Disse sorrindo para a ruiva – " A Ginevra é uma jovem muito formosa e perfeita para ser o teu par."

Ginny agradeceu o elogio com um sorriso e seguiu Diego para fora do salão até uma pequena sala de chá, onde eram esperados pelo alfaiate da aldeia.

"-Jovem Diego, há quanto tempo não o via!"

"-É verdade Sr. Wild. E hoje está aqui por uma boa causa, para encontrar o vestido perfeito para esta bela jovem."

"-É na verdade uma boa causa." - O homem caminhou até à ruiva e pegou na mão dela beijando-a suavemente – "Prazer em conhece-la Milady. Seu humilde criado, John Wild."

"-Ginevra Weasley." – Respondeu.

Katrina entrou na sala de chá e com uma vénia dirigiu-se a Diego.

"-Chamou Milorde?"

"-Sim. Desejo que fiques com a Ginevra durante todo o tempo e que assistas na escolha do vestido ideal, de acordo com as regras do baile."

"-Mais alguma coisa Milorde?"

"-Não, é tudo." – Concluiu voltando-se para Ginny – " Estarei na biblioteca quando terminares."

"-Então jovem Ginevra…" – Começou o alfaiate depois de Diego se ausentar – "…alguma ideia de que vestido utilizar esta noite?"

Atrás do alfaiate a ruiva pode reparar num cenário improvisado, onde figuravam dezenas de vestidos elaborados e ostentosos.

"-Desculpe Sr. Wild, mas não faço ideia do que seja indicado."

"-Não será de certo um problema, estarei aqui para a ajudar. Comece por experimentar este." – Aconselhou passando-lhe um vestido verde pesado e apontando para o fundo da sala onde estava um biombo grande de madeira.

Durante as duas horas que se seguiram Ginevra experimentou um sem fim de vestidos, de todas as formas, feitios e cores, muitos dos quais mais valiosos do que qualquer outra coisa que possuísse.

"-Perfeito…" – Murmurou ao observar a ruiva vestida com o último modelo da pilha – "Parece feito à medida."

"-Ainda bem…" – Comentou cansada – "Não aguentaria experimentar outro."

"-Minha querida, para estar bela há que fazer alguns sacrifícios, alguns deles bem maiores do que uma prova de vestidos, embora tenha que admitir que a menina não precise de muito para ficar maravilhosa."

Ela sorriu levemente enquanto via o homem a dobrar todos os outros vestidos. Voltou a trocar de roupa, substituindo o belo vestido do baile pelo vestido azul que usava antes.

"-Foi um prazer conhece-la." – Disse John pegando na mão da ruiva e depositando pela segunda vez naquele dia um beijo nela.

"-O prazer foi todo meu."

"-Espero que se divirta no baile."

"-Obrigada."

O homem saiu da sala e logo depois duas criadas entraram e levaram o belo vestido para o quarto da ruiva.

"-Katrina?"

"-Sim Milady?"

"-Sabes dizer-me onde está o meu primo?"

"-Ele saiu do castelo assim que o alfaiate chegou. Quer que o mande chamar?"

"-Não, não será necessário."

"-Mais alguma coisa Milady?"

"-Poderias mostrar-me o caminho para a biblioteca? Não tenho a certeza que me lembro de como lá chegar."

"-Claro Milady."

Katrina mostrou-lhe o caminho até à biblioteca, deixando-a sozinha depois de uma vénia. Ginevra bateu levemente à porta da biblioteca e quase de imediato ouviu a voz forte e calma de Diego.

"-Entre." – Disse recebendo-a com um sorriso quente – "Como foi com o alfaiate?" – Perguntou interessando enquanto puxava uma cadeira para a ruiva se sentar.

"Cansativo, nunca pensei que alguém pudesse ficar exausto a experimentar roupa, mas aparentemente é possível."

"-Valeu a pena?" – Perguntou com um sorriso.

"-Sim, definitivamente, valeu a pena."

Ginevra começava a adorar aquele sorriso, tão espontâneo e tão diferente do do Malfoy. Abanou a cabeça tentando afastar o Malfoy do seu pensamento, nem sabia o porquê de ter pensado nele em primeiro lugar.

"-Algo de errado?"

"-Não, nada, estou apenas ansiosa pelo baile. Não tenho a certeza de que me vou sair bem…"

"-Não te preocupes, só precisas de sorrir. E isso não parece difícil para ti. O que me dizes a uma partida de xadrez? Para descontrair."

"-Adoraria." – Ela sempre tinha gostado de jogar xadrez, tinha herdado o gosto do irmão.

Ao pensar nele entristeceu um pouco mas logo se lembrou das palavras do Malfoy.

"_-Tem calma Weasley, não é preciso chorar como se não houvesse amanhã por causa disso. Além do mais não é o facto de chorares que nos vai levar de volta. Agora seca essas lágrimas…"_

Diego ergueu-se e voltou segundos depois com um trabalhado tabuleiro de xadrez. Ele dispôs as peças deixando a ruiva ficar com as brancas.

"-Podes começar."

O jogo decorreu durante bastante tempo e Diego surpreendeu-se com cada jogada da ruiva.

"-Xeque-Mate." – Disse sorridente.

"-Tu és uma óptima jogadora, na realidade a única pessoa até agora capaz de me vencer."

"-Fico lisonjeada. E espero que não tenhas jogado de forma condescendente."

"-Nem que quisesse, a vitória foi legitima. Agora penso que seria adequado que voltasses para os teus aposentos, para que tenhas todo o tempo que necessitas para te preparares."

Através da janela Ginevra via o céu a tomar tons alaranjados e avermelhados anunciando o fim da tarde.

"-Creio que já está atrasada Milady. Temos de nos apressar." – Disse Katrina assim que a ruiva entrou no quarto.

Ginny assentiu vendo-se livre do longo vestido azul. Com a ajuda da criada vestiu o belo vestido para o baile e caminhou até à cómoda, um tanto incomodada com o a forma apertada do vestuário.

Katrina penteou os longos cabelos ruivos deixando-os soltos sobre as costas da rapariga. De seguida, da gaveta da cómoda, retirou uma caixa de madeira trabalhada. De lá retirou uma das jóias mais belas que Ginny alguma vez tinha visto - uma bela gargantilha de prata cheia de pequenas esmeraldas dispostas de forma irregular. Katrina colocou-a no pescoço da ruiva e ela olhou-se no espelho, passando os dedos sobre a jóia. Logo de seguida a jovem colocou-lhe uns simples brincos cada um com uma pequena esmeralda e um belo diadema, de prata, com um motivo floral, da largura dum dedo e com pequenas esmeraldas, no topo da sua cabeça.

"-Pronta Milady."

Ela sorriu olhando-se novamente ao espelho. Aquele era sem dúvida o vestido mais belo que alguma vez experimentara .

Olhou pela janela notando a escuridão lá fora, tinha demorado mais tempo do que parecia. Saiu do quarto seguindo Katrina. Ao chegar à escadaria avistou Diego e Draco lado a lado. Suspirou antes de começar a descer as escadas - tinha sido assaltada por uma vaga de nervos e ansiedade inesperada.

Ao vê-la quase perdeu o ar. Não esperava vê-la tão bela como estava agora, com o vestido assentar-lhe que nem uma luva, de um verde-esmeralda, bem justo ao tronco e com uma larga saia que arrastava levemente no chão fazendo um contraste perfeito com os seus cabelos e a sua pele. As mangas largas e a saia comprida estavam em oposição ao decote do vestido que deixava visíveis os ombros pontilhados de sardas da ruiva. Ela sorria enquanto descia as escadas, com os longos cabelos, adornados por um belo diadema, a balançarem levemente. Naquele momento quase sentiu ciúmes de Diego que teria a ruiva como companhia no banquete e baile daquela noite.

Ginevra sorriu, era capaz de jurar que tinha visto a boca do Malfoy a descair levemente enquanto ela descia a escadaria - embora já não restassem quaisquer sinais desse acontecimento na face dele.

"-Linda, ainda mais do que o habitual." – Comentou Diego produzindo um tom avermelhado na face de Ginny.

Com um suspiro que afastou o nervosismo, Ginny entrou no salão cheio de membros da nobreza, deixando-se conduzir por Diego até à grande mesa ocupada pelo rei e pela rainha.

Ginevra sentiu-se a corar, reagindo à atenção exagerada e indesejada. Várias mulheres, principalmente as mais jovens comentavam baixinho olhando invejosas para a ruiva. Não era difícil perceber porquê, ela era desconhecida ali e ocupava o lugar que todas elas queriam, o lugar ao lado do príncipe.

Pouco tempo depois, quando todos os convidados ocupavam o seu lugar em trono das mesas dispostas em U, o rei deu inicio ao banquete que se arrastaria por horas.

"-Aproveita Weasley, não vais ter outro banquete assim." - Sussurrou bem perto do ouvido da ruiva fazendo-a tremer levemente.

Ela voltou-se para ele, os seus rostos ficando bem mais perto do que ela desejava e os olhos fixos quase sem pestanejar.

"-És sempre tão irritante?"

"-Só contigo." – Disse mais suavemente que de costume.

A sua resposta foi cortada por Diego.

"-Dás-me a honra desta dança?"

Só então se deu conta que uma suave música ecoava por todo o salão, vinda de uma panóplia de instrumentos tocados por vários homens vestidos de igual.

"-Eu… eu não sei dançar."

"-Claro que sabes, é só deixares levar-te pela música."

Ginny não estava certa de que iria conseguir mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi segurar na mão que Diego lhe estendia e seguir os seus paços até ao centro do salão, expondo-se a todos os convidados. Os ritmos das músicas foram-se alternando, atraindo mais convidados ao centro do salão.

A dado momento Diego parou de dançar sem que ela percebesse o porquê.

"-Será que posso dançar com a minha prima?" – Perguntou Draco sarcástico.

Ginny não sabia dizer quando é que ele ali chegara.

"-Claro." – Respondeu afastando-se.

"-Para que foi isto Malfoy?"

"-Ora Weasley, não és a única com o direito de se divertir."

"-E dançar comigo é diversão para ti?"

"-Não necessariamente, por outro lado, irritar-te enquanto o faço…"

"-Imensamente divertido, não?"

"-Muito…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido provocando-lhe uma torrente de arrepios.

Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que achava agradável dançar com Draco. Na realidade ele conduzia-a com uma segurança e facilidade incríveis.

"-Então e as provocações?"

"-Não consegues estar calada por um minuto, pois não?"

"-É um defeito meu."

"-Um entre muitos."

Ela encolheu os ombros não se dando ao trabalho de responder.

Depois de Draco a dança continuou ao longo da noite, saltando de braços em braços dos muitos e desejosos homens que assistiam ao baile. Aparentemente ela era a atracção da noite.

"-Divertida?" – Perguntou Diego quando reconquistou o seu lugar como par da ruiva.

"-Cansada. Os meus pés começam a doer."

"-É natural mas não vais ter que dançar por muito mais tempo, os convidados estão a começar a sair. Daqui a meia hora estarás agradavelmente recolhida aos teus aposentos."

"-Mal posso esperar." – Respondeu com um sorriso.

Meia hora depois, como prometera, Diego oferecia-se para a levar aos seus aposentos.

"-Não precisas de me acompanhar, de certo que tu próprio estás muito cansado."

"-Nada que me impeça de te acompanhar."

"-Não é necessário…"

"-Exactamente." – Interveio Draco – "Eu mesmo levo a Ginevra ao quarto."

"-Está tudo bem por ti Ginevra?"

"-Claro. O meu primo consegue acompanhar-me."

"-Então até amanhã. Adorei esta noite." – E com um beijo delicado na mão da ruiva saiu do salão.

"-Satisfeito?"

"-Muitíssimo."

"-Agora que já te divertiste eu vou subir." – Voltou costas e dirigiu-se para fora do salão e só parou porque sentiu a mão de Draco a fechar-se em torno do seu pulso.

"-Quando disse que te ia levar até ao quarto era a sério."

"-E quem disse que eu quero a tua companhia?"

"-Eu digo, vamos." – Deslizou a mão do pulso até à mão dela e puxou-a levemente para fora do salão.

Conduziu-a pela escadaria e ao longo do corredor até que ela o mandou parar.

"-É aqui." – Anunciou ao chegar à porta que reconhecia como sendo a do seu quarto.

Ele não respondeu apenas continuou a olha-la sem nunca lhe soltar a mão.

"-Tenho de ir, isso claro se quiseres sair deste lugar. Preciso de dormir e descansar para conseguir encontrar uma forma de voltar a Hogwarts."

Ele soltou a mão dela um tanto relutante mas não deixou de a encarar. Ginny abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

"-Belo quarto que arranjaste Weasley. Perfeito para os teus encontros nocturnos com o príncipe." – Comentou voltando ao seu habitual tom sarcástico.

Ela não disse nada apenas começou a fechar a porta lentamente.

"-Boa noite Malfoy."

"-Boa noite Weasley."

E assim que ela fechou a porta Draco caminhou pelo corredor até ao próprio quarto.

Ginny ouviu os passos de Draco a afastarem-se e encostou-se à porta suspirando. Sentia uma sensação estranha de si e tinha a certeza que tinha a ver com o Malfoy.

"-Milady?" – Chamou Katrina assustando-a.

Ginevra caminhou até à cómoda onde pousou o diadema, os brincos e a bela gargantilha. Com a ajuda de Katrina viu-se livre do pesado vestido e vestindo a longa camisa de dormir de seda deitou-se na cama adormecendo quase instantaneamente.

- - - - - Fim do 6º Capitulo - - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** A horas tardias mas ainda dentro da minha promessa. Aqui está o sexto capítulo que demorou a chegar porque fiz questão de o reescrever – não estava do meu agrado. Espero que tenham gostado!

Agradecimento rápido a todos e um obrigada ainda maior aos que comentaram: **Jamelia** **Millian**, **Helena** **Malfoy** e **Izabele** **Malfoy** (Diego o galã em mais uma das suas demonstrações de fofura extrema! Estou mesmo convencida que ele merece uma princesa a altura! Logo veremos o que o destino lhe reserva).

Beijos grandes a todos!

**Boas Leituras** e **Boas Reviews!**

Kika Felton87

4/10/2008


End file.
